Kh Random Randomy Randomnessness
by Shunkai
Summary: [Not for kairi lovers] The Kh Gang are going crazy! What ever shall we do! Oh me! Oh my! Riku singing! Flying toasters? Tidus a girl! Find out more and read!
1. The randomness begins!

Chaz: OO WEEEEEEELCOME this is my random randomy randomnessness ficcie of kingdom hearts! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! IT'S EVIL! BECAUSE IT'S RANDOM! screams well okie erm yeah it has a lot of randomness innit so don't blame me if a random TV flies through your window and starts singing the cheeky song or if you got hit over the head by a blender o.o that's happened to me before ANYWHOO! ON WID THE FICCIE!!!! Oooh yeah riku! Do meh disclaimer! Oh! And flames will be used to roast marshmallows on my TV

Maha: ok Chaz does not own kingdom hearts or any of the characters square enix does, but she will gladly take over the world and steal it off them using a magical egg that transforms people into remote controls that can fly around singing random things and shouting random insults o.o however she DID steal it of her friend and tortured Sora by jumping of the tippy top of hollow bastion 10 times ;

Chaz: Good Maha here's your cookie!

Sora: YOURE EEEEEEVILLLLL! YOU THREW ME OFF THAT DAMN BUILDING 10 TIMES!!!!!

Chaz: ; It was Selphie! I swear! NOW ON WID TEH RANDOMNESS!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kh Random randomy randomnessness

By Shukaku

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was a horribly sunny day (OO MY EYES!!!!) and riku-kun was sitting upside down on a coconut tree why you ask? Well I don't bloody know do I!!!

Riku: Singing really REALLY fast COOOOOOOOCONUT TREE! SHOW ME YOU'RE MAGICAL POWERS AND MAGICALLY GIVE ME A FISH! AND PUT IT ON A SPOON! AND SPRINCLE IT WITH ONIONS! AND THEN COOK IT AT KFCCCCCCCCCCCC!

Sora: O.o Riku???

Riku: HELOOOOO MY CHILD COME AND SIT NEXT TO THE MASTER OF THE TROWSER BLASTER!

Sora: YAY SANTA!

Riku: O.o Stop acting weird you brown turdy hair.

Sora: DON'T DIS MY HAIR YOU TABLECLOTH!

Riku: Sniff Im sorry please forgive me master.

Sora: good boy pats head

Then cloud magically flies to sora and riku on a dustbin (FWOOSH!!!!!!)

Cloud: Lord Sephiroth wants to see you oh mighty great mighty great mighty great curtain stealers...

Sora: In heroic voice COME RIKU! WE MUST GO AT ONCE!!!!

Riku: whines but sora I need to go pee!

Sora: --;

So after riku went to pee the dynamic duo skipped to their gummi ship while singing old McDonald had a farm and yes indeed he did ive been there nods head repeatedly

Sora: I can't drive. I never got around to getting my license at Lego land they said I was too inexperienced and that god have mercy if I can drive.

Riku: Awww there there sora we just need to wear these shiny hats and we can do it!

Sora: O.o YAY!

And off they flew into the bluey blackey purpley shiny orangey sky and after running over 3 cats 2 astronauts and shooting down 7 gummi ships they finally arrived at their destination, THE GAY BAR!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

-Inside the gay bar-

Sephiroth: YAY! You made it oh mighty great mighty great mighty great curtain stealers.

Sora: YAY! We did!

Riku: we did?

Sora: ¬¬ yeeeeees we did

Riku: I need to go pee.

Sephiroth: Can I come watch?

Sora: OO

Riku: OO

Cloud: OO

Sephiroth: OO

Everybody: OO

Sora: Why are we all going OO?

Riku: Because 2 heartless a molesting each other behind you.

Sora: OO

Heartless 1: ; what???

Sora & Riku: GET A ROOM!

Heartless 2: Ok but you're paying buddy.

Sora: shudders

Sephiroth: Anyways I have an important mission for you both.

Riku: And what might that be?

Sephiroth: I need you to sue nick jr for not showing blues clues and Dora the explorer when I asked them to.

Riku: O.o Im just gonna slowly back away and walk out ok?

Sora: DON'T LEAVE ME! cry NOT HERE WITH THESE PEPLE WHO MOLEST ME!

Riku: Sora first of all they're not molesting you and second of all who said I was leaving you? Besides I wouldn't be able to rape you later if I left you here.

Sora: O.o

Sora: You're so right!

Riku: O.o Uhhhh o-k....

So off they went to sue nick Jr and maybe playhouse Disney for not showing their favorite childish baby shows. So it's back to the gummi ship BACK to civilization BACK to raping sora AND BACK to insanity. ; ive been there too.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: Mmmm Ri-ku more....

Riku: Ohhhh god so good...

Sora: COME ON RIKU! FASTER! GO FASTER!

Riku: IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!

Sora: Ahhhh sooo good.

Riku: Well sorry. Its not lie I can roast these damn marshmallows any faster.

Sora: Whines Awww but there sooo good! And nummy!

Kairi: OO You guys are strange.

Sora: Shuttup Kairi go live a lonely life and die a painful death!

Kairi: O.o I just peed my pants

Sora & Riku: OO Shudder

Kairi: Gets a random coconut thrown at her head falls over hits her head on a sharp rock and dies coz there's blood spurting everywhere

Sora: O.o Oh my god she's dead....THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!!!!

Riku: LET'S SING!

Sora: YEAH!!!!!

Riku & Sora: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHO LIVES IN A COCONUT UNDER THE SEA RUBBER HARRY TRIANGLE PANTS BOUNCY AND RED AND VIOLENT IS HE! RUBBER HARRY TRIANGLE PANTS! CHOP UP SOME SUSHI AND SERVE IT ON A DISH. AND RUB ON THEIR NECKS AND FLUB LIKE A FISH! OOOOH RUBBER HARRY TRIANGLE PANTS! RUBBER HARRY TRIANGLE PANTS! RUBBER HARRY TRIANGLE PAAAAAANTS! Do be de do be do be do.

Tidus: O.o Uhh guys?

Riku: HI TIDUS!

Sora: HI TIDUS!

Wakka: EEEY WATS 'APPENING MAN?

Sora, Riku & Tidus: Scream like a girl AHHHH! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM???

Wakka: Well you see, when 2 people who love each other very much get horny and...

Sora: THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MENT!

Wakka: ok Mon chill!

Riku: I WANNA PLAY I SPY!

Sora: ME FIRST! ME FIRST!

Sora: Okay I spy with my little eye something beginning with w.

Riku: Wabbits?

Sora: O.o Noooooooo

Tidus: Weebl and bob?

Sora: Ehh...Noooooo.

Wakka: Wakka?

Sora: Noooooo. It's WAKKAS POWER RANGER UNDERPANTS!

Riku: POWER RANGER???

Wakka: blushing madly

Sora: let the force be with you.

Riku: OO Ehh that's star wars Sora.

Sora: oh ok hmmm lemme think f a quote from power rangers I KNOW! 'BOOM!'

Tidus: OO slowly backs away dude Sora you're reeealy like starting to like freak us like out.

Riku: eh what's with all the likes? OMG!!!! TIDUS IS TURNING INTO A GIRL!!!!!!

Tidus: Like what's so bad about that? I have a collection of pink Barbie's I stole from Kairi...

Sora: AHHHHH! GET THE FREAK AWAY FROM ME!

Tidus: like what's your problem girlfriend??? Your like sooo weird and red is sooo last year.

Riku: OO squeals AHHHHHH!

Wakka: Tidus makes a sexy girl

Sora & Riku: OO YOU HOMO!

Riku: wait...we can't call Wakka a homo.

Sora: Whyyyyyyy?

Riku: coz WERE HOMOS TOO! OO

Sora: Whyyyyyyy?

Riku: I dunno

Sora: Whyyyyyyy?

Riku: Because I don't.

Sora: Whyyyyyy?

Riku, Tidus and Wakka: SHUTTUP DAMMIT!

Sora: Wh...gets glared at O.o ok. MEANIES! (XD one of my friends says that O.o He's so weird)

Random Voice: you are the one who will open the door

Sora: WTF???

Random Voice: open the door to the light...

Sora: What you mean open the door to kingdom hearts?

Random Voice: NO! OPEN THE DOOR TO THE MAGICAL WORLD OF FLYING BOOKS AND CARTOONS THAT GIVE YOU SEZIURES!

Sora: oh, I knew that

Riku: Sure you did.

Sora: Randomly jumps on Riku's back

Riku: WTF?

Sora: Sorry I just felt like it... NOW CARRY ME TO THE LAND OF RED AND WHITE!

Riku: NO THE LAND OF BLUE AND GREEN!

Sora: No

Riku: YEA!

Sora: Nuh-uh

Riku: Uh-huh

Sora: NO

Riku: YES

Sora: Fine...Meanie

Riku: Starts singing YOURE GIVING MEEEEEEEEEEEE TOO MANY THINGS LATELY I NEED A PEEEEEE YOU SMILED AT ME AND SAID PLEASE CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER AND I WILL SKETCH IT DOWN ON MY JOTTER PLEASE TAKE A SEAT ILL BE WITH YOU NOW YEA TODAYS SPECIAL IS A COW BUT TO COOK IT, IS NOT QUITE THAT SIMPLE WHEN YOU WALK AWAY WITH YOUR SHINEY TRAY EEEEEEEEEEE OH GRAVY DON'T POUR SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS THE TABLE IN SITTING AT RIGHT NOW OH YUM! HERE COMES THE COW.

Sora: OO TEAPOTS!

Riku: ; CHARLIE BROWN

Selphie: HAIRY BEES!

Sora & Riku: OO

Selphie: IM GOING TO KILL YOU COZ QUEEN KARI SED SO!

Sora: Kairi's dead

Selphie: SHES A ZOMBIE!!!!!!!

Sora: OH NO! THE PAIN THE AGONY! THE DRAMA!

Riku: OO

Kairi: Errrr....Uhhhhh....Mrrrrrrr....Ehhhh.....Sooooraaaaa Dieeeeeeee gets out a knife points it a Sora and.......

CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chaz: O.o will Sora die? Is Kairi a zombie? Find out on the next episode of DOMENTED IDIOTIC CRAPPY KINGDOM HEARTS EVERLASTING ANNOYING DOPEY SHOW. Dickheads for short XD Ok that's all from me Chaz and my muse Maha you gotta wait for the next chapter!

Maha: Yay! Go me!

Chaz: Ja Ne!!!


	2. The randomness continues!

Chaz: YAY! Chapter 2 f this overly insane fic Oooooh I wonder what happens this time...you'll just have to read on FWAH HA HA HA! I shall taunt you with my EVIL AUTHORESS POWERS!  
  
Maha: TT No not again...  
  
Chaz: MAHA!!!!! Disclaimer please.  
  
Maha: Yah, yah. Chaz does not own kingdom hearts coz if she did Sora would be prancing around in his boxers and Donald and Goofy would have been thrown out the window of their gummi ship by a talking hamster. enjoy...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kh Random Randomy Randomnessness  
  
By Shukaku  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora: Umm I can't remember what happened last time.  
  
Kairi: Im supposed to be chasing you around with a knife acting like a zombie.  
  
Sora: OOOH YEAH! OK um...  
  
Kairi: ¬¬ zombie noise Urrrr....Ughhh.....Dieee Sora the little prancing prat...  
  
Sora: AHHHH! screams like a girl I broke a nail!  
  
Kairi: Grrrr! THAT'S IT I QUIT! I REFUSE TO WORK WITH THIS! THIS AMATURE!  
  
Chaz: WHOA! You can't quit!  
  
Kairi: Yes I can.  
  
Chaz: Nuh-uh...  
  
Kairi: Yuh-uh...  
  
Chaz: Nuh-uh...  
  
Kairi: Yuh-uh...  
  
Chaz: FINE I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY! mumbles something about stupid damn actresses  
  
Sora, Riku & Selphie: O.o umm Okay...What do we do now?  
  
Chaz: Just do what ever im busy!  
  
Sora: Doing what?  
  
Chaz: Why being random of course oh and I have an appointment at 4, Lord Sephy wants me to assassinate Wakka with a toaster.  
  
Riku: O.o im not even gonna ask.  
  
Sora: ANYWHOO! Um let's just skip to the next scene ne?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Inside Sora's House-  
  
Riku: I feel Horney.  
  
Sora: O.o whatever. TVVVVVVV!  
  
Riku: YAY PORN!  
  
Sora: O.o Riku...you're scaring me.  
  
Random Mario: HEY! ITSA ME MARIO!  
  
Riku: -Blinks- Um I peed milk. (An: XD I saw this in a fic once it was hilarious heh.)  
  
Sora: DUDE THAT'S NOT MILK ITS!  
  
Riku: What is it?  
  
Sora: A TEAPOT!  
  
Riku: O.o Um no its milk. Why am I peeing milk?  
  
Sora: Lemme Taste. PLEEEEESE!  
  
Riku: I feels funny.  
  
Sora: WAHH! I WANNA PEE MILK! RIKUUUUUU! make me pee milk.  
  
Chaz: OO Uhh. eyes Guys please not now. HEEY! HELLO!? AM I INVISIBLE?!? EARTH TO BOYS! COME IN BOYS! GRRRRR!  
  
Riku: hi.  
  
Sora: AGAIN! AGAIN! MOOOOORE!  
  
Riku: X3 later Sora.  
  
Chaz: O.o im just gonna go...slowly make my way out and close the door. Where is the door? . CLOUD! GIMME THE FREAKIN DOOR BACK! CLOOOUD!  
  
Cloud: Flies through the window on a dustbin lid FWOOSH!  
  
Chaz: ¬¬ I am sooo outta here. mumbles Damn nut house. Ack!!! PUT THE DAMN DOOR BACK ALREADY!!!  
  
Cloud: Whaat? Fine...Puts door back

Chaz: Finally...Walks out  
  
Riku: Heylo cloudy.  
  
Cloud: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! BOUNCY! EVERYBODY COME ON LETS JUMP ON THE RANDOM MICROWAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Random Voice: You are the one who will open the door.  
  
Sora: The door to the light right?  
  
Random Voice: NO THE FRONT DOOR SO I CAN FRIKKEN GET OUT!  
  
Sora: But you don't have a body.  
  
Random Voice: . Shaddap!  
  
Sora: I like eggs.  
  
Riku: O.o I like peeing milk. It feels so good  
  
Sora: YAH IT'S LIKE ALL PEEISH AND STUFF!  
  
Cloud: OO THERES ALIENS CHASING AFTER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: I like magic mushrooms.  
  
Cloud: LSD!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
  
Mario: TIKU TIKU TIKU.  
  
Cloud: Wtf??? OH MY GAWD! THERES A GIANT CLOCK THAT LOOKS LIKE MARIO NEXT TO ME!!! AHHH ITS GONNA EAT ME!!!!!!! SOOOOOORA!!!!!! RIIIIIKU!  
  
Sora & Riku: not now Cloudy.  
  
Cloud: OO OH MY GAWD SORA AND RIKU ARE BUNNYS!  
  
Sora & Riku: Um no we're not Cloud.  
  
Cloud: OH MY GAWD! I HAVE PANTS AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snake: Randomly pops up Not any more! FWA HA HA HA! Yesh! I have his pants.  
  
Cloud: OH MY GAWD! SHE STOLE MY PANTS!  
  
Sora & Riku: PEEEING MILK!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: O.o are you guys doing what I think you're doing?  
  
Sora: Um...yes?  
  
Cloud: You guys are playing super Nintendo?  
  
Riku: O.o umm nooooo...  
  
Cloud: LOOK YOURE PEEING MILK YAY! I WANNA PEE MILK! WAH IM GOING HOME! IM HYPER! IWANNAGOSEESEPHYSOWECANPEEMILKTOOCOZITSSOFUUUUN!  
  
Chaz: O.o ahem translation. Uhh I think he said I wanna go see Sephy so we can pee milk coz it's really fun. WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH YOU GUYS??? SHUTTUP WITH THE DAMN MILK!  
  
Cloud, Sora & Riku: teary eyed WAAAAH!!!!!!!  
  
Chaz: O.o crap im outta here!  
  
Sora: Oh fekkit...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Later that day-  
  
Riku: randomly singing again IM A SUPER TYKE, SUPER TYKE! A SUPER BABY DUN NUNUNUN DUH NUH! I CAN FLY IN MY HIGHCHAIR LIFT A CAR WITH JUST ONE FINGER!  
  
Sora: dude. Shuttup. O.o  
  
Riku: LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! in a high operary voice  
  
Sora: OO WAHHHH MAKE IT STOP MOMMY!  
  
Riku: Shut up bitch.  
  
Sora: Im not a bitch.  
  
Riku: No. I know. You're MY bitch.  
  
Sora: O.o WANADOO! BLAAAH BLAAH WANADOO!  
  
Riku: OO dude you need therapy.  
  
Sora: ¬¬ you think I need therapy.  
  
Riku: Yes...  
  
Sora: --'  
  
Riku: Whaat? ;  
  
Sora: Fekkit I cant be assed to do this no more. CUT!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chaz: O.o I have writers block. It's hard to even remotely think of a good plot with writers block so this seriously lacks funny hyperness. Anyways when I done the last chapter I was super fekked up from my sugar high but im not hyper now so yah it's not effective on mah story.  
  
Maha: O.o That sucked.  
  
Chaz: Shuttit Maha I don't need no smartass comments from you right now cat boy.

Maha: TT Damn you bitch...  
  
Chaz: Don't you know it Maha my love...Anywhoo review please! Ill see you next chapter! Ja Ne! 


	3. More Randomness?

Chaz: Ugh chapter 2 was so awful I just felt I had to make up for it even though this is just as bad someone else might like it right?  
  
Maha: No  
  
Chaz: Maha!!!!! You're so mean!!! So im gonna ask Tsukasa to do my disclaimer instead.  
  
Maha: So?  
  
Chaz: Grrr...oh well. Tsukasa sweetie...Do me O.o IT! IT! I MEANT IT! THE DISCLAIMER! Damn it...  
  
Tsukasa: ...You Hentai... Okay...Chaz does not own kingdom hearts if she did then she would probably rape everyone judging by the way she acts when im here. Damn lusty teenagers their all no good! YOU HEAR ME! NO GOOD! Ahem glad I got that out of my system.

Maha: Hehe sucks to be you.

Tsukasa: Shuttit Maha...TT

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kh Random Randomy Randomnessness  
  
By Shukaku  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-In a glass box- O.o I 'unno where that came from.  
  
Sora: Lets pick up where we left of then shall we?  
  
Chaz: No.  
  
Sora: Why?  
  
Chaz: Coz if you do ill rape you.  
  
Sora: -Whines- But I always get raped by somebody!  
  
Chaz: -Blinks- What?  
  
Sora: well there's you, Riku um Tidus, Kairi and even Selphie.  
  
Chaz: OO oh my gawd! Seriously? How many times you been raped? Can I rape you? How many questions am I going to ask? Am I making sense? Do you hate me? Will you hate me? Why? Who? When? How?  
  
Sora: Um no to all?  
  
Chaz: Quit asking questions its annoying.  
  
Sora: ...Baka

Chaz: Whaat?  
  
Sora: Pie.  
  
Chaz: Cool um im just gonna go now and take you with me.  
  
Sora: Aw for Kami-Sama's sake don't rape me again.  
  
Chaz: Well im not really gonna rape you. Sorta.  
  
Sora: Wuzzat mean?  
  
Chaz: Im going to make an elephant rape you.  
  
Sora: O.o Dude you are seriously messed up.  
  
Chaz: Heh. Hehe. Hehehehehe. Fwahaha. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: Aww here goes...gets dragged off by Chaz

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Later on Inside Sora's House-  
  
Riku: PIE! FLYING TALKING PIE! WITH A STICK!  
  
Sora: Um Riku that's a pencil.  
  
Riku: Oh um right I knew that. I like PIE!!!  
  
Sora: Hmm Riku I need something to rhyme with sag im writing a poem for my grandma  
  
Riku: POT! POT RHYMES WITH SAG!  
  
Sora: O.o You're so right!  
  
Riku: HOMESTAR!!!!!!!!!! FWEE! FWEE I SAY! FWEE HOMESTAR!  
  
Sora: DuDe! PSYCHIATRIST!  
  
Riku: Feh...you meanie.  
  
Cloud: flies in through the window on a dustbin lid FWOOSH!  
  
Sora: CLOUDY!!!!! YOU CAME BACK TO ME!!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD NOT LEAVE ME!!! FOR I BEAR YOUR CHILD!!  
  
Cloud: O.o Whoa...  
  
Riku: SORA!!! HOW COULD YOU!?  
  
Sora: I 'unno I just felt like.  
  
Riku: O.o shit...  
  
Sora: YOU SWORE IM TELLING MUMMY YOU'VE BEEN CURSING!  
  
Riku: I MEANT SHITAKE MUSHROOMS HONESTLY!  
  
Sora: Im still telling!  
  
Riku: Well if little Sora tells my freaky mom then little Sora won't be getting any.  
  
Sora: O.o ILL BE GOOD!  
  
Riku: Ahh...blackmail. Works every time. Just like Ronseal outdoor waterproof paint! Buy now for a discount of 12 munny! REMEMBER THE RONSEAL! At your local cheapy store.  
  
Cloud: Um right...OH YOUR LORD N' MASTER LORD SEPHY NEEDS YOUR COMPANY AGAIN OH MIGHTY GREAT MIGHTY GREAT MIGHTY GREAT CURTAIN STEALERS!  
  
Sora: COME SIR RIKU TO THE BATMOBILE ONCE AGAIN!  
  
Riku: Yes Weasel Bumphrey master.  
  
Sora: WHERE THE HELLS MA THEME MUSIC!?!?  
  
Cloud: Oh sorry. Dunununununun dun dun dun dununununun DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!  
  
Riku: Whoa cool music it reminds me of dun dun nunnun dun.  
  
Sora: O.o WE HAVE TO SPEAK IN MORSE CODE FOR WE AARE SECRET CURTAIN STEALERS!!! RIKU! Beep beep beep beep bebeep beeeeeep.  
  
Riku: Beep beep boop beep boop boboboop beep.  
  
Sora: Beep bobeep beepbeepbobeep beep beeeeeeeeeep.  
  
Riku: Boop.  
  
Cloud: BEBEEPBOOP?!!?  
  
(AN: Ahem translations....Sora: Riku have you seen my toaster? Riku: I have a big sock. Sora: O.o you really scare me sometimes... Riku: I like snaffles. Cloud: WHAT THE HELL!?!)  
  
Cloud: I am sooo outta here flies out the window on a toaster FWOOSH!  
  
Riku: Um right...I HAVE A POOPY INSIDE MY DIAPER MOMMY COME CLEAN IT UP ITS SO UNCOMFORTABLE IT IS NT FUN TO SIT IN MY OWN PILE OF SHIT ITS SO DISGUSTING SELF DEFACATING MOMMY COME WPE ME I FEEL SO DIRTEH OH MOMMY COME WIIIIIIIIPE ME OH COME WIPE MY ASS! Ah thank you so much...dun dun!  
  
Sora: I feel violated.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Later on the Paopu island-

Sora: I like toasters.  
  
Mario: Hey itsa me Mario!  
  
Riku: WAHH! Where the hell do you keep coming from!?  
  
Mario: Pie...FLYING TALKING PIE! WITH A STICK!  
  
Sora: Oh that explains it.  
  
Mario: RANDOMNESS!  
  
Riku: Tooooasters.....bleeenders...kitchen aaaapllliianceeeeessss.  
  
Tidus: Pops out of nowhere wearing a pink dress like Aeris' Hiya girls.  
  
Wakka: Hey tidy!  
  
Tidus: Oh my gawd! You look like sooo cute in that skirt Wakka!  
  
Chaz: -Shudders- O.o Bad! Bad image! Think of erm PIE!!!!! Ah that's better. NOO THE PIES GOING TO EAT ME!!!  
  
Sora: DuDe that is one crazy authoress.  
  
Chaz: I HEARED THAT! And just for that young man im going to send you to your room no no im going to superglue you to Riku nekkid.  
  
Riku: NOOOOO! NOT THAT!  
  
Sora: -Shudders- It hurts sooo bad when you peel me off later!!!  
  
Chaz: FWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Clicks fingers and Sora is stuck to Riku nekkid another job well done for you Chaz...Good one.  
  
Riku: O.o She's talking to herself how weird. PIE!  
  
Sora: So comfortable.  
  
Riku: O.o Perv.  
  
Tidus: I have crabs.  
  
Sora, Riku, Chaz and Wakka: OO OH MY GOD!!!  
  
Tidus: Ya I caught them at the beach its crab season I also found 2 dog fish eggs and a cod!  
  
Sora, Riku, Chaz and Wakka: Oh...Um hehe.  
  
Tidus: Well I have a date with this relleh cute boy bai bai!  
  
Wakka: What? Im not good enough now? IS THAT IT TIDY!?!?!  
  
Tidus: I don't have a taste in boys with power ranger undies Wakka it's just not my style.  
  
Chaz: Sigh I failed.  
  
Sora: Failed what?  
  
Chaz: I failed to kill Ansem with a toaster.  
  
Riku: Aw don't worry you can use a blender. OR! Ronseal outdoor waterproof paint! Always works first time for a cheap price of 985764 munny! Also comes with a talking paint brush!  
  
Ronseal: Yah! lookit meh! Im so awesome and paintable and lookit my free talking paintbrush!  
  
Cloud: . DAMMIT! I AM NOT A PAINTBRUSH! THIS IS MY HAIR! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A TALKING PAINTBBRUSH WITH BLONDE HAIR BEFORE?!?! You have? Oh...  
  
Chaz: O.o Um I think ill take the blender...THANKIES!  
  
Sora: Here's something for good luck. Pulls out his 8 inch... um thing.  
  
Chaz: O.o whoa Faints  
  
Sora: Um...I never knew she wanted it that bad. Puts the 8 inch toy replica of himself with a free keyblade and paopu fruit back in his pocket  
  
Riku: That's right! A free keyblade and paopu fruit with it! Only $8.99 on eBay! Buy now for a $2 discount! It's so reliable just like Ronseal paint! It helps so many people!  
  
Chaz: That's right! Im now an obsessed fan girl of Sora because of my 8 inch Sora action figure! So get yours today!  
  
Sora: O.o Wow im loved now because of my action figure with a free keyblade and paopu fruit with a $2 discount.  
  
Chaz: I loved my first action figure so much I bought the whole toy company! So many Sora's so little time!  
  
Riku: And there you have it folks a yaoi and Sora obsessed little moron.  
  
Chaz: HEY! IM NOT LITTLE!  
  
Riku: O.o right.  
  
Sora: Stay tuned for the next stupid random crappy um thing. Right.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Chaz: Damn that was weird....  
  
Maha: Telling me then again you did write it...

Chaz: Thanks...HEY!!! Why are you still here anyway?! Where's Tsukasa!?!?

Maha: Whistles innocently He fell into the closet all tied up for some reason...

Chaz: Walks to closet and frees Tsukasa You little cat bastard!

Maha: Hehe...

Tsukasa: Maha you crazy ass aromatic grass loving baka! That hurt...

Chaz: Hugs Tsukasa Poor Tsukasa I can make you feel better...

Tsukasa: Nah im okay now.

Chaz: Well I hoped you liked that chapter! Review and be happy! The next chapter will be a special! Ja Ne!!!


	4. The monstrocity continues!

Chaz: Aha!!! Finally! I have chapter 4 up hehe! I have been begged to continue this so I will and I would like to thank Ash for being so randomly spiffy and for role playing with me about random things...Yes we are very random hehe LET THE RANDOMNESS CONTINUE ONCE MORE!!!

Maha: Chaz does not own kingdom hearts...Thank the lord as well...also she says there will be yaoi in here and the rating will go up because she is a sick minded little rabid fan girl and would give up her collection of precious taco's just to see some action between Sora and Riku...O.o...What's yaoi?

Chaz: You'll find out soon mah boy...You'll find out soon...

Maha: Ok NOW im scared O.o Anywhoo on with the randomness...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kh Random Randomy Randomnessness

By Shukaku

Chapter 4: Lord of the Ringholes

--------------------------------------------------------------

-In a dark dark dark dark dark light dark alley-

???: So do you have the toaster....  
  
Sora: Yes...  
  
???: Good now hand it over pretty boy.

Sora: O.O NOT THE TOASTER!!!! ANYTHING BUT THE TOASTER!!!  
  
???: I need it. You made a deal with me remember.

Sora: Yes. Wait...n-yeah, yeah I do.

???: So will you give me the toaster of doom

Sora: No! Runs away crying RIKU!!!! THE GUYS TRYING TO STAL MY TOASTER!!!!!! Runs into Riku Owwie.

Riku: Errr Sora get off me. I HAVE TO SIIIIIIIING! Starts dancing on the floor with Sora on top of him YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! TO THE WINOOOOOWS TO THE WALLS! TILL THE SWEAT DRIPS DOWN MY BALLS! Looks like he's having a seizure

Sora: OO Riku? Gets up and watches Riku look like he's having a seizure

Riku: Gets up and sits back down then gets back up again and starts hopping on one leg LEGS! LEGS! LEGS! LEGS! LEGS! RONSEAL! LEGS! DRUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMS!!!!!!!

Sora: O.O MOMMY!!!!!!!! Runs away screaming

Riku: Falls asleep No...my snaffle...waffle cone...TEABAGS!... I want my tutu mommy...pretty kitty...

Snake: Randomly pops up again HAHA! I HAVE YOUR PANTS!!!! Steals Riku's pants

--------------------------------------------------------------

-Back at Sora's place-

Sora: 1TZ T1M3 T00 SZP33K L33T!!!!! W00T!

Riku: ...WTF!?!

Chaz: Its time to speak leet...

Riku: Oh.

Sora: Y3ZZ 1ND3e33ee333ee3D! NG4HHH! J00 SUX0RZ!

Riku: ...WTF?!?

Chaz: Yes indeed you suck.

Riku: Oh...HEY!!!

Chaz: OMG WHO TOOK MY FLYING TOASTER OF DOOM!!!

Sora: I dunno...hides toaster behind back

Chaz: OMG!!! NOW I CANT MAKE ANY WAFFLES OF DOOMLY DOOM!!!!

Riku: AH! AH! AH! AH! STAYIN ALIVE STAYIN ALIVE! AH! AH! AH! AH! STAYIN ALIIIIIIVE!!!!!

Sora: walks up to Riku and gives him a master wedgie GYAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Riku: AAAAAHHHH!!! THE PAIN!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!SORA IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!! OOOOWWWIEEE!!!!!

Kairi: TT Wimp.

Chaz: Telling me...

Kairi: Riku! Quit being a damn poofter and throw the freakin toaster at him GWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Chaz: O.o Whoa was that evilness I heard from you then?

Kairi: Yessum...

Chaz: SWEET!!! LET'S KILL THEM!!!!

But unfortunately for Chaz and Kairi Cloud came flying through the window on a monkey!!! FWOOOSH!!!!!

Kairi: AAAHHH!!!! Gets her head knocked off

Chaz: Ha ha! disappears

Cloud: MOOOOOO!!!!! YOU HURT THE MONKEY!!!!!! LAWSUIT!!!!

Riku: Don't you mean NOOOOOOOO!!!!?

Cloud: NO! I MEANT MOOOOOOO!!!!!

Lawyer: You rang?

Riku: No

Lawyer: WELL THEN IM GONNA SUE YOU!!!

Riku: TRY IT BITCH!!!!! cat fight!!!

Chaz: Damn...OI KNUCKLE HEADS!!

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Cloud & Mr. Lawyer: Yeah?

Chaz: I just had a review as I was typing the last 2 sentences...

Cloud: From who?

Chaz: Shizuma the Black Angel Demon!!!

Riku: Whoopdy doo! sarcasm

Chaz: YOU DARE INSULT MY REVIWERS!?!?!

Riku: YEAH!!!

Chaz: FINE THEN!! Shouts to Maha SIC EM BOY!!!

Riku: Oh im so scared of little cat boy!!!!

Maha: ...Die. MRAWWWR!!! Attacks Riku's face

Riku: AAAH THE PAIN!!!! MY FACE!!!!! THE GODDAMN PAIN!!!! WAAAAAHHH!!!!!!

Chaz: Ignores Riku Anywhoo like I was saying! I had a review from a person called Shizuma the Black Angel Demon and so this part of the chapter is dedicated to her! She said MAKE SORA DIE A LONG AND PAINEFUL DEATH FULL OF BUNNIES AND BLOOD! lol! SO! THAT'S WHAT IM GOING TO DO!!!

Sora: Oh no....no....NOOOOO!!!!!!!

Chaz: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Where are the bunnies? Where are they? CLOUD GIMME THE FREAKIN BUNNIES NOW!!!!

Cloud: O.O Ok!!!! Gives the bunnies to Chaz

Chaz: TT THE RABID ONES!!!

Cloud: I DIDENT TAKE THOSE ONES!!!

Chaz: FINE!!! shoves toothpaste into the bunnies mouths GWAHAHAHA!!!! GET SORA!!! THE ONE WITH THE REDICULOUSLY BAD TASTE IN COLOURS!!!

Bunnies: Hisssss! Hop towards Sora

Sora: NOOOO!!!! AHHH!!!!! THE PAIN!!!! THE TRAUMA!!!! THE BLODDYNESS!!!!

Chaz: TT They haven't even hoped halfway towards you yet moron TT

Sora: Oh..

Bunnies Jump on Sora and start attacking him Grrr!!!

Sora: AAAHHHH!!!! THEYRE EATING ME!!!!!!!!!

Riku: Why are the bunnies chocolate?

Chaz: shrugs I couldn't afford real ones.

Riku: So you used the moldy ones from last Easter?

Chaz: Yeah...

Sora: OH THE PAIN!!!!!!

Chocolate moldy bunnies: Eating Sora

Sora: OH GOD IM MISSING A LEG!!!!

Chaz: Hehehe

Sora: AAHHHHH!!!!

Bunnies: Eating Sora's brain

Chaz: Wow rotting flesh....

Riku: EW...

--------------------------------------------------------------

-Later on at Sephy's Gay bar-

Sephy: So I heard Sora got eaten by that idiot's bunnies...

Cloud: DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!!! Whispers She'll devour you with her muffins of doom!

Sephy: O.o Muffins of doom?

Cloud: YEAH!

Sephy: Where the hell is she getting all this?

Cloud: Who knows...Im pretty damn suspicious of that toaster though.

Sephy: Damn crazy ass authoress...

Cloud: You got that right...Well im going now

Sephy: No! Im banning you from flying on you Monkey, Toaster or Dustbin lid!!!

Cloud: Fine by me...Pulls out the magical pencil of sketchingness BYE!!! Flies out the window FWOOOSH!!!!!

Sephy: TT Grrrr....

--------------------------------------------------------------

-Back in Sora's House-

Kairi: MOP UP THE BLOOD! MOP IT UP!!!

Riku: Ooooooh redness....

Kairi: TT

Chaz: MAGICAL MUFFINS OF DOOM! ABSORB THEW BLOOD FEED ON IT AND GROW TO BE MORE POWERFUL!!!! Strokes toaster Ahhh my tosterness...

Riku: O.o

Kairi: WE END IT HERE IN FEAR OF MENTAL HARM TO THE READERS! And to ourselves...UNTILL NEXT TIME FAITHFUL RANDOM STRANGERS! ONLY YOU CAN CONTINUE HE MADNESS WITH YOUR REVIEWS!

Chaz: Oh yes for $3.99 now only! You get to choose what happens in the future chapters of Kh Random Randomy Randomnessness!

Riku: But it's free to review!

Chaz: That's what the government wants you to think! But we all know that the CIA MI5 and the FBI all plan to overthrow the world behind our poor innocent little backs!!!

Riku: ...That has nothing to do with anything....

Chaz: But that's what they want you to think!

Riku: ...Whatever

Kairi: Anyway! Like Chaz was saying in your reviews tell us what you want to happen in future chapters and we will make it happen!!! Since this is a PWP story its impossible for us to reject any ideas because of modern day society and the plans to overthrow the cartoon industry!

Chaz: Yeah but that's what THEY want you to think...

Kairi & Riku: SHUT UP!

Chaz: Yeah but that's what they want you to think!

Kairi: TT Grrr...UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!!!! And now in dedication to y'all Riku will sing the anthem of randomness!

Riku: One Two...PINEAPPLE WALLPAPER!! Music in the background DO YOU LIKE THE RANDOMNESS!?! DO YOU LIKE THE RANDOMNESS?!?! WE ALL LIKE THE RANDOMNESS!!! BUT DO YOU LIKE THE RANDOMNESS!?! COZ ITS RANDOMNESS ALL THE WAY!!! MY MOMMA MY FAJA AND MY BROTHER IS GAY AND YOU CAN SEE MY KITTY KILLING ALL DAY!!! CAUSE ITS RANDOMNESS THAT MAKES YA PAY!!! ILL KILL SORA, KAIRI, OR EVEN MYSELF ILL KILL CLOUD, AERIS, LEON AND A MAGICAL ELF! CAUSE ITS UP TO YOU TO KILL US ALL TO MAKE ANYTHING HAPPEN OR TO START A BRAWL!!! Including World War 4 for only $2.99 a special offer!!! CAUSE WE LOVE THE RANDOMNESS BUT DO YOU!?!?!?!

Kairi: ...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! O.o

Chaz: The worst song in history duh!

Riku: Meanies!

Kairi: Ugh you're so stupid...

TO BE CONTINUED!!! MAYBEH!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chaz: Well? Review and tell me what to do!!!

Maha: Tell her how to be unsucky!

Chaz: MAHA! YOU SAY THAT EVERY CHAPTER AND EVERY STORY!!!

Maha: I know...Its good isn't it!

Chaz: I hate you...

Maha: Yeah you told me...

Chaz: WELP!! JA NE FAITHFUL READERS!!!


End file.
